The Diggers Ghostbusters
by ThunderFox JT
Summary: Newest Gold Digger fic and homage to one of my favorite TRGB episodes. Gina accidently spills ectoplasmic slime to their old clothes, causing them to come to life. Chapter 1 is up
1. Ghosts of Diggers' Past

The Diggers Ghostbusters  
  
By: Jonathan "ThunderFox JT" Santos nadiaja@bellsouth.net tfjt_2000@yahoo.com  
  
Time for a disclaimer:  
  
This fanfic is based on AP's hit manga series by Fred Perry called Gold Digger. AP and Fred Perry copyright Gold Digger, so I don't mean to harm them. I also included my original characters in the fanfic, so they're copyrighted by me. I'm only using the characters for my fanfic. I'm only making this fanfic more interesting. SO PLEASE DON'T SUE ME! Thank you for your support.  
  
Jonathan "ThunderFox JT" Santos  
  
Chapter 1: The Ghosts of Diggers' Past  
  
Welcome to Puerto Rico, the Island of Enchantment, home of the double- trouble heroes, the Twin Warriors. Miradero, Mayagüez, a peaceful neighborhood where a tall white house on a hill of the Santos family stand still, but enough about that, the story takes place miles beneath the household surface, where JT's lab and TWHQ is hidden. JT, one of the eldest of the group, was giving a tour to his household hideaway to Gina Diggers, as their next stop was JT's private museum.  
  
Gina: "Jinkies! It was nice letting me see your lab and all, I never knew you had one."  
  
JT: "Oh it's no trouble at all, my lab may not be bigger than yours, Gina, but at least it's big enough to store my "collection" and work on my inventions."  
  
Gina: "Speaking of collections, isn't this the private museum you were talking about?"  
  
JT: "Indeed, Gina, this is were I store all my treasures and souvenirs from all my travels, from childhood to today."  
  
Gina: "Treasures you say, more like a pervert's private stash, most of the galleries here show women's clothing and underwear, even Tanya's old priestess robe you found years ago (As seen from the first chapters of Gold Digger: Twin Warrior Chronicles)."  
  
JT: "Oh, that, just a display of momentums of all the "people" I've meet. ^_^;"  
  
True, most of his collection is based on clothing of famous anime babes, including Cutey Honey's lovely warrior leotard and Silver Floret, Mihoshi's GXP uniform and indoor clothing, and Naga's skanky sorceress outfit.  
  
JT: "All these clothes are good, but they won't compare for the next set of clothing I'm gonna collect."  
  
Gina (pointing): "Oh, you mean that empty display case with the mannequins holding a sign that says, "Reserve for The Diggers Sisters"?"  
  
Gina pointed out the display case with the sign and stuff, and boy, was he nervous.  
  
JT: "I, uh. I was about to ask you for permission since you're here an all, eh heh. ^^;"  
  
Gina (furious): "You mean this whole reason you invited me because of adding my clothes to your collection?!"  
  
JT: "Honestly, Gina, that's not the point! There's something much more important than that, let me show you."  
  
Gina: "I hope you're telling me the truth, JT, or I'm gonna set the safe trigger off and blast you with my Gina Blaster, or WORSE."  
  
JT: "Believe me, you won't be sorry."  
  
And so, JT lead Gina back to his research lab. JT looked around in his shelves of specimens, chemicals, and magical items.  
  
JT: "I know it's around here somewhere, ah HA! Here it is!"  
  
Gina (tapping her foot and her arms crossed): "This has better be good."  
  
JT: "Ta da!"  
  
JT pulled a large jar, containing a strange glob of green slime.  
  
Gina (disgusted): "Eww, what is that?"  
  
JT: "This, Gina, is the source of all phantasmal beings and mythical creatures, ectoplasm."  
  
Gina: "Ectoplasm? I heard studies about ectoplasmic energy before, but this?"  
  
JT: "Cool, huh. I preserved it in this old jar of mayonnaise since my childhood years in the 80's for research."  
  
Gina: "I can't believe it, where'd you get this?"  
  
JT: "Where else, New York City. I was a really big fan of the Ghostbusters back then, and I always check out most of their ghost hunts. But ever since that Stay-Puff Marshmallow Man/Goober incident, I slip some of that slime into my jar until I'm old enough to make my own research on ectoplasmic energy, just like Professor Egon."  
  
Gina: "So what's the reason bringing me here?"  
  
JT: "Well, since we're. friends and all, and our duty as scientists is to study all unknown discoveries for science, it would be great if you help me out on my research on ectoplasm. So whadya' say?"  
  
Gina: "Hmm, it would be a great study on new energy source, and to run some tests on certain elements. I guess it's all right."  
  
JT (hugs Gina): "Sweet! Thanks a lot, Gina, you're the best!"  
  
Gina: "Uh, right. JT, would you mind? '_';"  
  
JT: "Oops, sorry, I was caught in the "heat" of the moment. ^_^;"  
  
Gina: "I see, it's best we continue your research back at my lab."  
  
JT: "Sounds good to me, it would be great to stay at your place again since my bro' went out on another training expedition, which means more bonding with you girls."  
  
Gina: "Geez, you're acting more like Ryan."  
  
JT: "Sorry, again. I just wanna make an excuse to get out of my house, so I won't do anymore chores during my summer vacation. You don't want to know how long will it take to mow an entire hillside of grass, I'm still a teenager, you know. Man, I detest mowing the lawn."  
  
Gina: "I see. ^_^;"  
  
JT: "Never mind, I better make preparations and leave a notice to my parents until they get back from their family visit at Aibonito. It's best we use my trans-dimensional teleporter again."  
  
Gina: "I agree."  
  
And so, Gina and JT went up to the trans-dimensional transporter with JT's backpack filled with essentials, extra clothing, and lab equipment, including the ectoplasmic slime. JT set up the coordinates to Atlanta, Georgia, and with a push of a button, they were instantly transported to Gina's Lab.  
  
Gina: "After two years, I never thought your scientific abilities would amaze me, especially your transporter."  
  
JT: "Well, I've been learning various abilities during my childhood and journeys, if I'm going to be a Jack of All Trades. Who knows, maybe I might be a better scientist and inventor like you."  
  
Gina: "Cute, but you're still a couple of years behind if you're ever want to match my IQ."  
  
JT (raising his fist): "I know. that's why I'm gonna' stay here for the rest of the summer and record enough data to reach my goal!"  
  
Gina: "Let's just stick to your research for now. You just unpack your things at your room while I go top side and see if Brit, Bri, or Stripe are there."  
  
JT: "Sure thing, Gina."  
  
Minutes later, Gina arrived at the household level and exit from her lab's aux elevator shaft.  
  
Gina: "I'm home!"  
  
Then someone came out from the kitchen. It was Brianna, eating a submarine tuna melt.  
  
Bri (eating): "Oh. . it's you, sis'. . you're home early."  
  
Gina: "Well, yes, thanks to Johnny's transporter. To tell you the truth, his scientific abilities are becoming more advanced than my old skills during my high school years, and he's still 17 years old."  
  
Brianna: "Yeah, including his brother. For a teenager like AD, he still looks sooo "delicious". Mmm, mmm, mmm! ^_^"  
  
Somewhere in Japan.  
  
AD (sneezed): _ A sneeze. --; Am I catching a cold, or someone wants me really bad."  
  
Gina: "Eh heh, I see. Anyway, where's Brit?"  
  
Bri: "She's upstairs, gathering all the dirty clothes used from our last expeditions, since this week is her turn for laundry duty."  
  
Gina: "Okay, thanks Brianna."  
  
Bri: "Don't mention it."  
  
Gina went upstairs to check on Brittany. As she went up the stairs, she can still hear Brit's tone deaf singing to "We Are the Champions", and zoinks, it was terrible.  
  
Gina (plugging her ears): "Yup, she's upstairs all right. "  
  
Gina and JT put on their lab coats, safety gloves and goggles at the BioChemical Research Lab on the Alpha Deck, and began the research. Gina carefully poured a sample of the supernatural goop into a test tube, while JT prepared the instruments for testing. They tried various tests on the sample: heat/freezing resistance, chemical mixing, weather resistance, and genetic coding. But then there was one more test.  
  
Gina: "Well, we only gained little data on the ectoplasm, hope this one works."  
  
JT: "Believe it, Gina, it will work, all I need is a specimen with ethereal energy or a certain magical aura. I know."  
  
JT searched through his backpack, and took out a strange piece of cloth.  
  
JT: "I knew this would come in handy, it's a piece of cloth from Tanya's dress. Let's put this in my anti-phantasm containment case."  
  
And so they did, they put the cloth inside the case with the sample. For a moment there was no reaction, but suddenly, the sample began to glow and oozed toward the cloth and absorbed it. The sample began to grow 2 times its size, and it began to move.  
  
Gina: "It worked, the slime sample reacted from the faint aura from the cloth."  
  
JT: "Indeed, since it remained inactive in a non-ectoplasmic environment, it reacted from any ethereal, magical, and ectoplasmic energy. Causing it to absorb and grow. But since it's only a small sample, it cannot be materialized and/or assimilated into any form. No wonder Dr. Egon put so much work on his research."  
  
Suddenly, a cellular started to ring and vibrate from JT's lab coat pocket.  
  
JT: "Now who could be calling me at this time."  
  
He picked up his VoiceStream cellular, and the screen flashed up with the caller's name, Tendo Dojo.  
  
JT: "Yup, it's my brother alright. I better answer him before he gets mad. You go ahead and finish up while I take care of this. If that's okay with you."  
  
Gina: "No sweat, I'll take care of putting the rest of the ectoplasmic slime after I clean up the instruments."  
  
JT (removing his lab coat): "Okay."  
  
JT removed the rest of his safety equipment, and left the research lab. Then he answered his cellular.  
  
JT: "This is ThunderFox JT, Jack of All Trades and the Twin Warrior of the Thunder of Courage, talk to me."  
  
AD: "Hey, Johnny."  
  
JT: "Yo, bro', hozzit goin in Nerima?"  
  
AD: "Fine, I had a great time training with Ranma, and Kasumi's cooking is so tasty."  
  
JT: "I'm glad to here that, anyhow, I'm staying over with the Diggers again, and I just finish researching one of my oldest discoveries."  
  
AD: "Oh, you mean that ghastly goop you were saving it since childhood, I hope nothing bad ever happens to it."  
  
JT: "Ah, don't worry about it, bro', what's the worse that could happen."  
  
Meanwhile, back at the BioChemical Research Lab.  
  
Gina: "Phew, that take's care of the test tubes and instruments, now for the ectoplasmic slime."  
  
Gina picked up the open jar of ectoplasmic slime. But little does she know, a tall shadowy figure loomed over her, carrying a laundry basket of clothes.  
  
Shadowy Figure (Yell): "Hey, Gina! I cleaned our old clothes like you asked!!!"  
  
Gina (surprised): "ZOINKS!!!"  
  
From the shock, Gina accidentally bumped Brit behind her, making Brit drop the basket. Then Gina dropped the open jar of slime, and spills it all over the laundry basket, including the clean set of clothes.  
  
Brit: "Oops! ^_^;"  
  
Gina: "Brit! Look what you made me do! I spilled JT's slime all over our clean laundry. All that research, down the drain."  
  
Brit: "Lucky for us, you only spilled on our old clothes."  
  
Gina: "Forget it, since it's your fault that I spilled it, you have to wash all those slimy clothes. again."  
  
Brit: "But, but."  
  
Gina (points out the exit): "No buts, do it, now!"  
  
Brit miserably groaned and left the lab. JT finished talking with his brother on the cellular and passed by Brit.  
  
JT: "Yo, Brit, going to do some laundry I see."  
  
Brit (grumpy): "Ugh, don't remind me."  
  
JT: "Hmmm, what's up with her?"  
  
Gina was cleaning up the mess they made, but suddenly, she hears JT's footsteps.  
  
Gina: "Uh oh, it's JT, I got to clean everything up before he gets here."  
  
Gina quickly cleaned up everything, and rushed back in place.  
  
JT: "I'm back, Gina. So, I see you took care of everything."  
  
Gina (scratched her head): "Uh, yeah, I took care of everything. ^_^;"  
  
JT: "Cool! So, where's my slime?"  
  
Gina (nervously): "I, uh, well, oh yeah, I preserved the specimen in my Spec. Quarantine storage. I"  
  
JT: "Oh, okay, I'll pick it up in the morning. Besides, its getting really late now, gotta hit the hay, you know."  
  
Gina: "Well, that goes for me too. Well, I'll see you in the morning then. Good night, JT."  
  
JT: "Good night, Gina."  
  
JT, walked out of the research lab, and went back to the guestroom across the hallway.  
  
Gina (sighed): "Phew, that was a close one. Better get to bed, and think up an excuse for the accident."  
  
Back at the house level, Brit was at the laundry room, picking up the rest of the clean clothes and unmentionables.  
  
Brit: "Well, that's the last of 'em. Glad that's over."  
  
As Brit was about to leave, she stumbled upon the laundry basket with the same slimed clothes from before.  
  
Brit: "Shoot, I forgot to wash those. Nah, I'll wash'em up in the morning."  
  
And so, Brit left the laundry room with the lights off and the door closed. But that night, a strange green glow shimmered from the dirty laundry basket; it was the slime infected old clothes of the Diggers Sisters. The infected clothing mysteriously absorbed ethereal energy from nowhere. They began to absorb more energy, and the green light glowed much brighter, when suddenly, it stopped.  
  
All was silent, but then a faint female voice moaned from the basket. One of Gina's empty working gloves were clinging from the edge of the basket, but without warning, it grasped the edge, like there was an unseen hand filling the glove. Then the other glove grasped the opposite side, and one of Gina's hiking boots lifted up. Gina's hat floated above the basket, and Gina's blouse and shorts were filled from an unseen, and yet busty voluptuous figure. The disembodied expedition clothes slowly jumped out of the basket, and lustfully walked away from the basket. Then two other faint voices moaned from the basket, and the rest of the possessed garments started to fill from two tall, muscular, busty unseen figures. One filled out Brit's jacket, fighting dress, and sneakers, while the other filled out Bri's jacket, blouse, tight jeans, shoes, and hat.  
  
The two disembodied sets of clothing followed the first one to the door. As they slowly reached the door, the disembodied clothing began to materialize into green, transparent, spiritual bodies filling the clothes. The first one looks a lot like Gina, but without wearing her glasses and a bit younger. The second one looks like Brittany, younger and with long loose hair. And the last one looks just like the old Brianna, same old hair, and same old eye stripe.  
  
How did the Diggers' clothes were assimilated? What are their plans? And why do they look so devious? This story is rapped in an enigma, but the answers will soon be unveiled on the next chapter.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Preview: On the next chapter of the Diggers Ghostbusters, the Ghastly Diggers have begun their haunting. Meanwhile at Gina's lab, JT has become very suspicious of the strange noises coming from the lab, but then Gina appeared out of nowhere. Somehow, she looked very seductive, and suddenly wrapped her arms around him. Oh boy, you'll never gonna believe what's next. Next time on the Diggers Ghostbusters, "Guns, Buns n' Ghastly Gals". See ya'!  
  
Author's notes:  
  
I've finally taken the time to write this fanfic. This story takes after my first GD fic, GD Twin Warrior Chronicles. The reason I wrote this fanfic because I was inspired from one of my favorite episodes from my all time retro cartoon series, the Real Ghostbusters. The episode I remember was about a reporter having an interview with Peter, talking about the aftermath from the movie, how Slimer joined the Ghostbusters, and the weirdest VS of the century, the Ghostbusters versus their ghostly doppelgangers. Then there was invisble women and disembodied clothing, it's one of my most erotically crazy fantasies, had them since I was a kid. Hope you enjoyed it, I'll work on the next chapter later. 


	2. Guns, Buns, n' Ghostly Gals

The Diggers Ghostbusters  
  
By: Jonathan "ThunderFox JT" Santos nadiaja@bellsouth.net tfjt_2000@yahoo.com  
  
Time for a disclaimer:  
  
This fanfic is based on AP's hit manga series by Fred Perry called Gold Digger. AP and Fred Perry copyright Gold Digger, so I don't mean to harm them. I also included my original characters in the fanfic, so they're copyrighted by me. I'm only using the characters for my fanfic. I'm only making this fanfic more interesting. SO PLEASE DON'T SUE ME! Thank you for your support.  
  
Jonathan "ThunderFox JT" Santos  
  
Chapter 2: Guns, Buns, n' Ghostly Gals  
  
Last time, Gina agreed to work with ThunderFox JT on his ectoplasm research at Gina's Lab. After one last test with a slime sample, JT had a phone call from his brother, GreatDragon AD, while Gina takes care of cleaning up the instruments. But when Gina picked up JT's jar of ectoplasmic slime, Brit took her by surprise after laundry duty and Gina accidentally spilled the slime on the laundry basket filled with their old clothes that takes back during the first issues of the B&W series. That night, Brit decided to leave the slime-infected clothes in the laundry room and wash them tomorrow. But little did she know, that the oozing laundry started to glow and mysteriously came to life, materializing into green spiritual versions of the old Diggers Sisters. What horrors wait for the Diggers household?  
  
The ghostly doppelgangers joyfully adapted their new surroundings, since the house has changed a lot since the "good ol' days", so they agreed to split up. Ghost Brittany, or should I say Cheetah, decided to raid the kitchen, while the ghastly versions of Gina and Brianna decided to venture the lab. The twisted sisters opened up the aux elevator shaft and went in, with an eerie shut from the slide doors.  
  
JT (gasped): "NO! "  
  
Our daring young warrior woke up from a terrible vision of what has yet to come. He sighed and wiped the sweat from his forehead, realizing of his terrifying dream.  
  
JT: "What a nightmare, even worse than being chased by the Kool-Aid Man with a horrific face. Ghost Diggers, feh. What a whacked-out dream."  
  
For one brief of relief, he pulled up his blanket and went back to sleep. Suddenly, he heard the door creaked. He opened up his eyes in fear, and stood up.  
  
JT: "What was that? Who's there?"  
  
There was no answer, and his bedroom door slowly opened.  
  
JT: "Answer me!"  
  
Still no answer and the door was halfway opened. Then a glowing green glove grasped the side of the door.  
  
JT (blindly looking for the lamp switch): "Don't come any closer. I'm warning you... I'M A TWIN WARRIOR!"  
  
Then a shadowy figure slithered out of the door with its glowing green eyes.  
  
JT (screams): "AHHHH!"  
  
The shadowy figure reached for a light switch, and as the lights were turned on, it revealed itself to be none other than Gina.  
  
Gina: "BOO!"  
  
JT: "o_O; AUUUUUGH. Gina? '_'; Thank God, it's only you. Don't you ever scare me like that again!"  
  
Gina (giggles): "Tee hee, sorry, I couldn't help myself after seeing you so spooked out all of a sudden."  
  
JT (sarcastic): "Ha, ha, very funny. Wait a minute, why are you up so late? It's midnight. How did you glow in the dark? And why are you wearing your old expedition clothes? Haven't seen you wearing those since we first met."  
  
Gina: "Well, one, I couldn't sleep, so I decided to do a little late night work shift in the lab. Two, I spilled some of my glow-in-the-dark potion on myself, but it's temporary. And three, I wore this for a "special occasion"."  
  
After she unzipped her blouse, she removed her hat, locked the door, seductively walked toward him and removed his bed sheet.  
  
JT: "Gina, are you feeling okay? 'Cause you look a bit "different", tonight. Please don't tell me that glow stuff has gotten to your head? '_' "  
  
But then she pounced into him like a hungry tiger.  
  
JT: "Girlfriend, this is unlikely of you! I say you're not feeling okay!"  
  
Gina (removing JT's shirt): "Oh, I'm more than okay, I feel GREAT! I've waited a long time for this, especially how "beefy" you've become!"  
  
JT: "What the hell are you talking about, Gina?! Look, I know deep inside I still love you, but THIS!? It's waaaaaay out of my league, and I'm still in high school. Besides, I'm not that "beefy", I'm basically thin muscular."  
  
Gina (staring at JT): "Shut up and kiss me, you fool!"  
  
JT: "No way, I respect feminine modesty, and there's no way I'm gonna do anything like that."  
  
Gina: "Oh so, but will you do it for THESE!"  
  
She pulled out the sides of her blouse and showed of her busty "puppies" with a little groping.  
  
JT (idiotic): "Well. since you put it that way!"  
  
In an instant, he quickly kissed her in the lips, and his arms wrapped around her. She smothered him completely with her boobs. , he thought. As he enjoyed his long-life fantasy, his door started to knock repeatedly.  
  
???: "JT, open up! Are you okay in there?"  
  
Gina (with an annoyed look): "Shit, and I was enjoying myself."  
  
After that distraction, her body started to fade in sight until she completely disappeared, living an empty blouse and shorts on JT's chest and her gloves and boots fell off from the bed. Too bad JT didn't notice her disappearing act since his eyes were closed after all the smothering.  
  
JT (opened his eyes): "Gina? Why'd you stop all of a sudden? Where'd ya' go? It was getting' good."  
  
But then the door was barged in, and it was Brianna, Brittany, and Gina?!  
  
Gina: "What just happened? The electricity went out and I had to turn on the back-up generator from the lab. Good thing I came in to check on you and. Oh my God!  
  
Gina was shocked as she stared at JT covered with her old blouse and shorts', including her boots, gloves, and hat scattered around his room.  
  
Brit: "This is what I get out of bed after leaving my muffin alone?"  
  
JT: "Oh, hi, Brit, Bri, and. Gina? You're back, and why'd you changed back to your nightgown?"  
  
Gina (picking up her hat from the floor): "JT, you sick pervert, what were you doing with all my clothes scattered in your room?"  
  
JT: "Say what?"  
  
Gina (griping her fist in anger): "You heard me? And I was so worried about you, and all you've been doing is dreaming your sick fantasies with my clothes."  
  
JT (mumbling): "But, but, you were here. and you were on me. and doing. but you're. oh fudge!"  
  
Bri: "Busted!"  
  
Gina: "That's it, we're going to have a little talk about this in the morning."  
  
JT: "But, but."  
  
Gina: "Not one word out of you, now clean up this mess and get back to bed."  
  
Brianna: "I hate to be in your shoes, but you're in soo much trouble."  
  
As the Diggers left, JT felt very confused about this, as he picked up every piece of Gina's clothes from the floor.  
  
JT: "I just don't get it, how can Gina be out in her nightgown since she was with me the whole time, and she was acting a bit suspicious after she cleaned up the Biochemical Research Lab and earlier tonight. Maybe there were two Gina's. nah, it couldn't be?"  
  
After picking up the last piece of clothing, he dropped them in a basket and left it outside the guestroom door.  
  
JT (sigh): "I hope Gina would forgive me, but I guess it's best for her to find another man who's not a total pervert and liar."  
  
With disappointment on his mind, he went back to his room. But the discarded clothes started to glow again, and instead of moaning, it spoke.  
  
Gina's clothes: "JT. I'll make sure that impostor, and her copycat sisters will never bother you EVER again."  
  
The next morning, everyone was at the kitchen enjoying his or her breakfast. JT slowly ate his bowl of Smore Grahams in despair. Gina is still frustrated from last night's perversion and continued reading her newspaper and drinking her coffee. As for Brit, she was desperately searching through the cupboards and the refrigerator for tuna, but no dice.  
  
Brit (annoyed): "Grrr, I can't believe we're out of tuna already, whatever happened to those dozen cases and 4 industrial-size cans full of chunky tuna from last week's grocery shopping?"  
  
Gina: "Well, Brit, why don't you look much harder, I'm not going out for tuna again. I wish there was some guy who's more modest and normal, unlike some people I know of."  
  
JT then quickly finished his cereal and drank all the milk from the bowl  
  
JT: "Ah, c'mon, Gina! I'm telling ya', it's not what it looks like, I could've sworn it was you getting it on to me, really!"  
  
Gina: "Oh pa-lease, I was at my room the whole time. Then there was that blackout, and finally, I caught you red handed with my clothes."  
  
JT: "Either you're telling me the truth or there was another you in this house. And believe me, she seemed a lot horny for a small piece of beefcake like me."  
  
Gina: "Why, I never! You're just thin-muscular."  
  
JT: "Exactly, well, athletic that is."  
  
Brit (shriek): "AHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
Gina & JT (unison): "BRIT!"  
  
Gina: "It came from the food storage."  
  
JT: "Uh-oh, I don't like the sound of that."  
  
They quickly rushed to the food storage, but it was too late. Brit was down her knees in tears, miserably looking at 4 empty industrial-size tuna cans and some cases.  
  
Gina: "Sis', what just happened?"  
  
Brit (tearing): " They're gone, they're all gone. . my babies."  
  
JT: "What?"  
  
Brit (showing an empty can): "You heard me, some tuna munchin' glutton just cleaned out our entire supply of tuna. And worst of all, it even ate all the chocolate chip cookies!"  
  
Gina: "There goes my peaceful morning."  
  
JT looked at one of the empty cans. He wiped the inside with his finger and felt it.  
  
JT: "Hmm, you're right, Brit, someone or something did cleaned off all those cans. By the looks of it, it made a really good job out of it."  
  
Gina: "Whadya' mean?"  
  
JT: "Well, after I examined one of the cans, there was no substance or oily spring water in'em, it's completely spotless. No ordinary human can clean out an entire month's supply of tuna, and it only took a whole night's worth of brunching and munching."  
  
Brit & Gina (unison): "A whole night's worth?"  
  
JT: "2-4 hours, give or take."  
  
Brit: "That's impossible, why the only ones who can eat that fast is me n'. grrr, that lousy, no good."  
  
Suddenly, Bri just rushed in the food storage.  
  
Gina: "Bri, what's the matter?"  
  
Bri: "Guys, we've been robbed!"  
  
Brit: "Oh, we've been robbed, alright, from you!"  
  
Bri: "What?"  
  
Brit: "You know what I mean, SIS. Last night, you ate all the tuna and cookies."  
  
Bri: "One, I hadn't eaten all the tuna last night, and two, we've got even worse problems than that, the lab's been raided."  
  
Gina: "No way."  
  
Bri: "You better believe it, sis, take a good look inside."  
  
Minutes later, they arrived at the scene of the crime, Gamma Deck, Brianna's Temporary Weapons Lab and Armory.  
  
Gina: "Jinkies! Look at this mess."  
  
JT: "Whoa! Either someone did a little R&D here, or turned overkill for a little redecorating."  
  
The weapons lab was totally iced. Firearms, battle armor and empty gun shells scattered on the floor, holes on every corner, unlocked lockers and ammo cases, and unorganized gunsmithing/armor forging tools on the table.  
  
Bri (gnawing her fingernail): "You're telling me, and worst of all, all my strongest photon blasters and guns were stolen, including my sporty armor pack."  
  
JT: "So it seems, Brianna, so it seems. Wait a sec, Gina, didn't you said that the blackout only affected the house level."  
  
Gina: "Why, yes. Why'd you ask?"  
  
JT: "If the lab wasn't affected, that means the lab's security cameras were still running."  
  
Gina: "Say, that's a great idea. We could check last night's surveillance and see who broke into Bri's Weapons Lab."  
  
JT: "Okay, let's do it."  
  
As Brittany and Brianna left the weapons lab, Gina stopped for a moment.  
  
Gina: "Oh, and JT, even if you thought up that idea, it doesn't mean you're off the hook yet."  
  
JT (sigh): "."  
  
The Diggers Sisters arrived at the surveillance room, and Gina was browsing the security system for last night's surveillance.  
  
GD: "There, I've located last night's recording, let's see what really happened in Bri's lab."  
  
Gina played the tape and it revealed last night's incident. In the screen, the entire facility was okay at first. But then the strangest thing happened, the hatch door opened and a familiar set of clothes walked inside on their own. A pink hat floated above a filled up blouse and jacket, a pair of shoes underneath a sexy tight pair of jeans.  
  
Gina (shock): "I don't believe it!"  
  
Bri (ashamed): "Hey! Those are my old clothes, I've always wonder where they've been."  
  
It was really Bri's clothes who broken in her lab. There was no one wearing them, only a disembodied figure, but strangely similar to Brianna. Its unseen hands reached for one of the weapon lockers and opened it, taking out a few weapons in hand and several armor plates. After trying out several firearms and packed up the weapons it needed, it noticed the hidden security camera and shot it, leaving a screen in static.  
  
Bri: "Just great, my lab's been robbed by the invisible woman herself, and wearing my clothes."  
  
JT: "I wonder. Gina, does the cameras were designed with infer red scopes that can track any magical, ethereal, or phantasmic substance?"  
  
Gina: "Of course, I always made sure to protect lab from anything, why's that?"  
  
JT: "I have a hunch that our perpetrator is someone very, and I mean VERY close to us."  
  
Gina: "Okay, but I hope you're right about this."  
  
So Gina rewinds the tape and plays back with the camera taken with infer red scopes. Instead of revealing disembodied clothing, the clothing were filled by a strange, yet familiar figure.  
  
JT (pointing the screen): "Right there, freeze it! Now zoom in the image, enhance it, and switch the display to 16MC (16 million colors)."  
  
Gina: "Okay."  
  
So Gina paused the tape, zoomed in the image, and enhanced it. Then she switched the infer red display to 16MC, and revealed the criminal's true identity, and it was. Brianna?!  
  
Gina: "Zoinks! It's, it's you, Bri!"  
  
Bri: "WHAT?! You mean all this time "I" crashed in my own weapons lab? That can't be me!"  
  
Brit: "The camera doesn't lie, sis', it got your name written all over it."  
  
Bri: "I'm telling ya', it's not me! Besides, she look so 90's."  
  
JT: "You know what? She's right! Look at her, the clothes, the spots on her hair, the eye stripe, and her whole body is transparent and giving out a green glow. In other words, I think we're facing a spiritual version of the old Brianna."  
  
Bri: "Great! Now we got a ghost haunting the lab."  
  
JT: "True, but color me puzzled, how did that spirit able to reanimate to look like the old Brianna? And why is it here? Wait a minute, the one I made sweet lovin' was a."  
  
Before JT would able to finish his last remark, the alarm set off. And flashed from one of the security monitors.  
  
Gina: "Uh-oh, looks like we got another intruder in the complex, and by the looks of it, it's the Vehicle Garage. I'll send some of my hurtbots to apprehend the situation."  
  
She punched in a prompt from her keyboard to activate her hurtbots, but there was no response.  
  
Gina: "Dammit! Someone just override my hurtbot system. I can't activate them."  
  
Brit: "Well, looks like we have to find out the old fashion way."  
  
Bri & JT (unison): "Right!"  
  
And so, they reached the Vehicle Garage at the Alpha Deck. But somehow, the garage was a bit quiet, too quiet.  
  
Gina: "Well, this is strange, there's nobody here."  
  
JT: "Wrong, Brit, the intruder is still among us, and very ghastly indeed. I have a "sixth sense" for messing with the supernatural, you know."  
  
Brit (wiggling her ears): "Wait, I hear something. It sounds like car keys turning on the ignition."  
  
She was right, someone was turning the ignition on, and it then started the engine. Without warning one of the Ginamobiles drove out of its parking space in full throttle, and heading straight at them.  
  
JT: " Oh, shiii."  
  
Brittany and Brianna quickly picked up Gina and JT, and ran out of its way before it could run'em over and turned them into roadkill. But then it instantly stopped at the Main Elevator Shaft and transported to the upper level. JT and the girls can still hear the tires streak out of the main garage and out the driveway.  
  
JT (freaked out): "Well, that was unexpected, huh Gina. Gina?"  
  
Unfortunately, Gina's sad Bambi-like eyes started to pour tears and she fell down to her knees in shock.  
  
Gina (crying): "My Ginamobile. THAT B1TCH HIJACKED MY GINAMOBILE MARK 1!!!"  
  
JT: "Whadya' mean? '_'; "  
  
Gina: "Oh, you know what I mean, JT! Before we jumped out of the way, I've gotten a good look at the one on the wheel, it was that "other" Gina you were talking about!"  
  
JT: "Then I was right the whole time, and you accused me of lying."  
  
Gina: "I'm so sorry, JT, I would happen like this, and I'm sorry for lying to you about your slime."  
  
JT: "What? You mean you didn't safe preserved my specimen? Where is it?"  
  
Gina: "I've spilled on a laundry basket full of my old clothes of my sisters and me, and I told Brit to. wait, Brit, didn't I told you to wash those?"  
  
Brit: "^-^; Eh-heh, I was going to say that after you two were finished."  
  
Bri, Gina & JT (unison): "BRIT!"  
  
Well, it's gonna take a while for Brittany to explain everything, so the story still goes on at the next chapter of The Diggers Ghostbusters.  
  
Preview: On the next chapter of The Diggers Ghostbusters, Brit had a really hard time explain her mishap', so two weeks later, AD came back to Atlanta to check on his brother and the Diggers Sister, and went on an expedition. But little did they know their "past" has trailed them for the haunting of their lives. Next time on The Diggers Ghostbusters, chapter 3: Terror at Japan.  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Well, I'm half way to finish this story, so I hope you enjoy it. After I'm done with this, I might as well start on Gold Digger: Twin Warrior Chronicles Redux, a Revised Version of my first GD fic, and with few add- ons. So I better get started on chapter 3 now. See ya'! 


End file.
